Only The Strongest Survive
by visionsjourney
Summary: Penelope has emotionally let go of her abusive relationship with Kevin. When she finds out about his new hobby, she is only relieved to leave him. Starts as Kevin/Penelope then Derek/Penelope. Rated M: Warnings: Rape, Domestic Violence.


**This is my attempt at a criminal minds fanfic. I know that my summary is not to good but I hope that you will enjoy and review. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.**

Penelope heard a knock on her office door and she swivels around playfully hoping that it was her chocolate thunder coming to surprise her, but when she saw who it actually was the smile erased permanently from her face. Penelope turns back around, facing her babies when he says, "I missed you last night plum sauce. Where did you run off to?" He asked cunningly. She could not look at him; he was painfully repulsing to her. He continued to wait patiently for an answer, "Kevin, honey, I would really like to talk, but the BAU is holding a meeting right now and I am late." She blows him a kiss and left her office. She walks hastily down the hallway, when she bumps into Derek. "Hey babygirl, what's the rush." He asked playfully. She tries to hush the conversation while they walk together to the conference room, "He's on to me, baby. What do I do? If he finds out about us, he will kill me." Derek saw the look of panic on his baby girl's face and wanted to kill Kevin for enforcing fear into his woman.

Derek gave her a soft kiss, before entering the conference room, "Everything will okay babygirl, trust me." She felt so safe being this close to him, "I love you so much, Derek. You will be a wonderful father." Derek smiled and led them both into the conference room; oblivious to Kevin watching their every move across the bullpen. "Soo, Penelope is pregnant with Derek Morgan's baby." He shakes his head, "Not for long." He smiles to himself as he leaves the BAU.

Penelope opened the meeting with a new case, with JJ chiming in with the key matters of the unsub. "Apparently, 8 couples have been brutally murdered in Manhattan, New York. The female victim's have been tortured and raped." Penelope turned her head as she browsed through the horrifying pictures. "All of the female victims have blonde hair and brown eyes, while the male victims have brown hair and brown eyes." Penelope continued. "They have each been captured and killed within the matter of 4 days." JJ chimes in. "Each victim has multiple bruises and ligature marks on their necks, wrists, ankles and torso." JJ finished. Penelope fumbled with her bracelets and necklace, making sure that no one notices the ligature marks on her wrists and neck. "The unsub positions his the male victims with their arms folded across their chest and their dump sites are more in public places so that they can be found easier." Rossi notices. "Maybe the unsub has remorse for the male victims. The women victims have overkill, being stabbed postmortem numerous times in their abdomen." Reid points out. Penelope holds her stomach cautiously thinking of her child. Derek notices Penelope's movements, but continued to be engaged the briefing. "Wheels up on 10." Hotch orders.

Penelope follows Derek to get his go bag and to kiss him goodbye. "Derek, please be careful and come back to me safe and sound baby boy." She smiles flirtatiously. " You know it mama." He says with a smile. "And if anything happens with Kevin, baby, you call me, okay?" She nodded and gave him a passionate kiss. She watched as the team gathered in the elevator to leave, "Come back safely my furry friends." " Bye Garcia." they all said in unison.

Penelope went back into her office awaiting the call for her assistance.

"The unsub inflicts more torture on the female victims, which shows that he is a sadist, but he shows more remorse toward the male victims, but why?" Reid asks curiously. "Maybe the unsub is using this preference as a surrogate for a woman who has done him wrong. And the males as a surrogate for himself." Prentiss chimes in. "Well, that would explain the sexual sadism. "J.J and Prentiss, visit the homes to collect any insight on why the victims were targeted. Morgan and Reid, go to the disposal sites and Rossi and I will set up at the field office.

Meanwhile back at the BAU, Penelope enters her office to await a call for her assistance. She finds herself letting her mind wander to last nights altercation between Kevin and herself. She shivers in her skin at the thought of his name. She missed Derek already, worried about future events to come and being unable to protect herself or her child, she knew she could not defend herself against Kevin in his drunken rage. Penelope was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone, "I live to serve you captain." was her response to Hotch's phone call. "Garcia, what can you tell us about each of the victim's?" Hotch asks directly. "As you wish, sir…..All of the couples seem to have been living the average white collar lives. But none of them seem to have day by day schedule in common; no churches, no jobs, no schools, nothing." "Alright, Prentiss, Morgan, you two take the crime scene; Reid and J.J talk to the victims' families. Rossi and I will get started at the station.

Penelope enters her apartment tiredly to find broken beer bottles, smashed lamps, flipped end tables and torn up furniture. Penelope gasps in fear and pulls out her phone to call Derek. Before she could even dial his number Kevin calmly comes out of her dark bedroom. "Kevin? What happened to my apartment?" She asks disappointingly. Kevin makes his way closer to her and attempts to embrace her by her waist. Penelope steps back fearing that he might hit her again, "Kevin, are you drunk?" He just looked at her dangerously,"If there is anyone's fault that I'm drunk, it's yours Penny." Penelope was too scared to say a word. The only thing her mind was protecting her baby. "Ok, Kevin, just calm down." She was slowly making her way to the front door. He grabbed her roughly by her arms and started to violently shake her, "You have no right to tell me what to do! Just because you are fucking Derek Morgan does not make you special!"

"Kevin, please stop! You're hurting me!" She yells in a panic. He backhands her across the face, then pushes her to the floor. "Oh, are scared that I'm hurt HIS baby? Well not to worry, there won't be a baby too much longer!" Penelope's eyes widened with tears pouring down her face, she had get Derek. Kevin continued to throw punch after punch and kick after kick to various parts of her body. Penelope came into eye sight of her cell phone and proceeded to crawl to it. As soon as she got her hand on it, Kevin crushed the cell phone with his foot while her hand was still grasping it. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Penelope screamed in agony. Kevin laughed, "That is the sound that I love to hear." With that being said he dragged Penelope into her bedroom and threw her on the bed. He straddled himself on top of her and began undoing his belt,"Kevin, stop please! You don't have to do this! Please!" She begged to the top of her lungs. He grabbed her by her hair, "You are going to take it and you will love it." He said dangerously. Penelope could do nothing but cry as he yanked her skirt up and ripped her panties off. He hovered over her with a evil smirk as he roughly thrusted in her dry, tight center. Harder and harder he thrusted each time, "Is that how you like it, baby girl?" He whispered in her ear. Penelope just blankly stared at the nightstand beside her bed for what seemed like forever, then she noticed one of Derek's switchblades sitting on top of it. Kevin continued to desecrate her body violently, as quick as she could, she grabbed the switchblade and sliced Kevin across his face. He held his face at first contact screaming in pain then, Penelope kicked him as hard as she could off of her.

Penelope ran as fast as her pregnant body would allow out of her apartment, with blood streaming down her legs and searched desperately for a payphone.

"Hello, Operator, I need to get in touch with SSA Morgan, Derek Morgan...Lady, just connect me to his line, it's an emergency!"

"Hello?" Derek said sleepily."Derek, baby!" Penelope cried. "Whoa, baby girl, what's wrong?!" Derek jolted up to his feet. "Kevin, he-he-Derek I need to be with you...I'm not safe here. Please, help me." Penelope continued to bawl over the phone. "Okay, mama, look go to my house and stay there, I have a key under the mat. I'm on my way, baby." Penelope nodded shakingly over the phone, "Ok." she whimpered shakily.


End file.
